


The x Silent x Waltz

by Slut_4_Jagermeister



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: BIRTHDAY THINGS, Ballroom Dancing, Crazy slots: origins, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, realizashuns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:55:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26671771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slut_4_Jagermeister/pseuds/Slut_4_Jagermeister
Summary: Ging and Kite acknowledge their feelings finally on the roadOr as I like to say it, wrangling my brain cells for my friends birthdayI’ll give this a serious title when I can manage it almsdhsjdj
Relationships: Ging Freecs/Kaito | Kite
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	The x Silent x Waltz

Ging’s smile was crooked as he shakily stood up. He stumbled over to where Kite sat and held out his hand.

“Dance with me, Kite.” Kite blinked at him. They were both drunk, halfway through a hunt for some ruin Kite couldn’t pronounce. A fire crackled merrily between them, further illuminating an already clear night. The moon was full, and countless stars smiled down on them in the Lukso Province. His master looked ravishing in the moonlight, smiling stupidly and swaying on his feet. Not that Kite would admit that out loud.

“What?” He said dumbly. Ging snorted.

“Surely you know what dancing is.” Kite didn’t, not really.

“They don’t teach that growing up in the gutters, believe it or not.” Ging’s smile didn’t waver.

“Then let me show you.” He yanked Kite up by the arm with his superior strength and gathered him close enough they were touching. _He’s shitfaced_ , Kite reasoned. This kind of intimacy from his master was unusual.

But he’d imagined this more times than he was comfortable to admit, being wrapped up in Ging’s arms. Kite was positive his heart would quit on him, beating at an embarrassing tempo that he was sure his master couldn’t ignore.

A hand led his own to Ging’s waist before resting on his shoulder, and the other grabbed his right palm in his hand. Ging drew them close again, their chests and hips touching. Sweat pricked at Kite’s brow while he tried to remain neutral. Ging rocked to the tip of his toes to whisper in Kite’s ear. A shiver ran down his spine as he spoke.

“The Silent Waltz.” And so Ging led, front then back then front again, _one, two, three,_ master chided when he stumbled over his too big boots. But with a little practice they synced and moved together like they did while fighting. An instinctual effortless dance between teacher and student. Whether on purpose or not they grew closer with each set.

“How can you dance with no music?” Kite asked mid step. Ging laughed.

“So you know what music is but not dancing. Let me oblige you.” It came out only kinda slurred, and Ging Freecss began to sing on beat. He was good like he was good at everything, so it shouldn’t have been a surprise. It still made Kite freeze. The hand he held squeezed hard enough to hurt, gaining his attention back. His master hadn’t missed a beat, but the look in his eyes gave off a sense of trying to comfort and encourage him.

It was easier to dance with music. At some point Kite’s hand had gone from placed on Ging’s waist to wrapped loosely around it, and his masters firmly looped around his neck. Ging’s ear was solid against his chest, naturally at that level with their height difference. His singing eventually tapered off as the alcohol slowly kicked in.

“I like the sound of this. M-m’hight be my favorite.” Kite didn’t understand. He paused and reached down to the flask they’d been sharing and took another swig before passing it to Ging. He eyed it warily and took a drink, stumbling in Kite’s arms. Kite himself didn’t know how he was still standing.

“Your heartbeat.” Ging explained without being prompted. “I should figure out how to make sure it doesn’t stop.” He hiccuped.

“They all do, eventually.” Kite reminded him. Ging’s stare was cloudy but hard.

“You don’t get it. I meant in case you die before you’re s’pposed to.” Kite was too drunk to really make sense of that, busy with holding them both up.

“Give me….” his face twisted, thinking. “A week.” Kite laughed.

“Okay, master.”

“Ging.” He corrected. “Just call me Ging.”

“But-“ Suddenly Ging was even more in his space, pressing his body to every spot he could. Kite thought his body was on fire.

“M-Ging.” He tried, his cock perking to life in his pants. But he was being slowly led down into the bedding they’d laid out for the night, the stars as their witness. Kite moaned when the entire weight of Ging pressed down on him, unable to restrain it.

He looked him over slowly before leaning down and pressing his lips experimentally against his. With a groan Kite threaded his fingers through Ging’s spiky hair and deepened the kiss, experimenting with his tongue. Ging parted from him after a moment, panting.

“I’ve wanted to do that for a long time. I think I’m in love with you.” Ging admitted. Kite blushed. They were never good with words.

“Me too.” Ging’s head snapped up.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” It was kind of stupid that it had taken them getting drunk off of moosefrog milk to admit it, but Kite had been in love with Ging since nearly the moment he’d met him and saved his life. Ging (uncharacteristically) buried further into his chest. Kite tightened his arms around him and started to drift off too.

“Then let’s go everywhere together.” He mumbled. “And I’ll figure something out so if we die, in my next life I’ll be me and you will be you….”

“Mmhm….” Kite agreed, half asleep, and drifted off as well.


End file.
